livinginthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:.Fallowpounce
ALOHA!!!!! Ok, since the internet is out, I won't be able to chat or talk thro this page D: PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLREASE PLEASE EMAIL ME!!! Camrysmith177@yahoo.com !!I WILL DIE OF BOREDOM AND LONELINESS IF YOU DON'T xD (That means you Leopard :P) I can make charart requests, so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLAEASE EMAIL ME REQUESTS OR I WILL DIE OF BOREDOM!!! I DONT CARE IF YOU DONT NEED ONE JUST SEND ME ONE XD!! Also tell me which linearts you want!! I MAKE ANYTHING AND EVERYTHING!!! Luff ya all!! ;P Email me!! 01:51, October 22, 2011 (UTC) =Charart Request (Leopardpath) Rank- Warrior Pelt Length- Long Pelt Base Colour- Like sandy Pelt Markings and colours- Leopard spots Eye Colours- aburn Extra(Scars nick ect.)- She has a short stubby tail from a battle Leopardpath 20:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 20:26, October 6, 2011 (UTC) (dont forget to sign with for tides! ~) Fallowpounce 20:23, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Ta-Da! IDK!! 22:57, October 6, 2011 (UTC) Same here, neither this chat or the warriors one are working D: Leopardpath 16:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 16:33, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Fallow! Sorry I missed you on the Living in the Wild Thingo, I didn't forget, I just think we may be in different time zones. Which country are you from?Swallowfeather 23:10, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Come on the chat when you can! I really want to chat! :D:D:D:D:D:D Leopardpath 21:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 21:48, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Dear Fallowpounce could u make me a charart for Stormfeather he'll be Jrt black with eerie ice blue bone chilling eyes long Jet black fur no scars or scartches but a Raven feathers molded into his Jet black fur Rank: warrior fur length: long but storm bulit fur base color: Jet black eye color: ice bone chilling blue extras: a raven feather molded into his fur. Stormbreeze448, 10-11-11 6:47 I think it turned ok alright. What do you think Mentor? Leopardpath 23:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 23:30, October 11, 2011 (UTC) Better? Leopardpath 23:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 23:42, October 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean? Re:Chat Problems Pinkie050 21:51, October 12, 2011 (UTC)Fernwind PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE PWEASE :{ -Blackfur Blackfur ufufufufufufu >=3 02:21, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Fallowpounce, you have violated the Wikia policy by illigaly copy writting Cats of the Stars chararts. You MUST use Falling Rains chararts, that are currently posted on Project: Chararts. Your violation will result in the deletion of your photos. As deputy of this wiki, I expect you not use Cats of the Stars wiki Charart templates again. 05:42, October 14, 2011 (UTC) hey, i need somewhere to put my coding in for ma sig, so where do i put it??? 05:02, October 15, 2011 (UTC) meet me in the chat! Leopardpath 13:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 13:24, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Charart Request Name: Dovemist Pelt Length: Long Color: Silver with black flecks, and a white underbelly, paws, and tail tip Eye Color: Blue Tail: Feathery, plumy Rank: Queen Clan: DuskClan Name: Fernwind Pelt Length: Long Color: Dark Brown, with a white muzzle, belly, paws, and tail tip Eye Color: Green Tail: Feathery Rank: medicine cat Clan: DuskClan Heya i am on chat but ur not talking:( 18:36, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Fallow! Its Swallow here... We starting roleplay again if u wanna come. Bye! Swallowfeather2 23:10, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Name: Cinderstar Pelt length: Long Color: gray with silver-gray dapples Eye Color: ice-blue Tail: sleek, tufted at the tip Clan: DawnClan Gonna be on about...3 times a week? Unpredictable schedule, don't rely a ton on me. XD 12:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Charart Well, I kinda rushed, I could've done better, but I rushed. Here is Stormfall, I don't use highlight's only sometimes like this one because this one is silver, and silver cats should kinda have a shiny appearance. I don't use highlights usually cause it makes my chararts' shading slightly blotchy. Well, I am gonna be on my wiki's chat, if you want to join, join, I want to discuss about something with you. Well, it's not bad. I just need to get used to paint.NET 17:54, October 16, 2011 (UTC) :( sad.. 01:59, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Sure I guess.... 02:13, October 17, 2011 (UTC) I think your fine:) but ok. 02:25, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok ;) good luck 02:38, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey u on? If u r wanna go on chat?? 19:45, October 19, 2011 (UTC) Hello? W r waiting for u on chat we r rp the dog pack sootclaw and heatherpaw missing ya no? Rev, Goldenpaw, and Icesky look for them AND ICESKY SAVES THEM! NO ONE ELSE! LOL 21:07, October 19, 2011 (UTC) RP Cats Hey, Fallow! Here are the cats I'll be Roleplaying as: 1) Snowstorm 2) Nighteye 3) Quickfoot, Nighteye's mate Thanks Ok let's use them ;) 02:52, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Hello Fallow! How are you? I am fine. I got your message about your wiki. I will try to join when I have time, but between making my own wiki, and trying to stay on the LITW wiki AND the WW its hard. :/ ANYHOO, I WILL be visiting your wiki and I WILL try to join and be a help. :D Oh, and btw you should meet me on The End of the Era chat, or the LITW or the WW, I am on all three. :) Leopardpath 20:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC)LeopardpathLeopardpath 20:32, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Hi Fallow, what ever her face is told me to leave you a message. Sorry I don't remember her name xD anyways HIIII 01:58, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Hey the Warriors wiki chat won't work for meh. If you wanna I will be on this wiki chat(: 22:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Ahhh the chat is NOT working ;/ Leopardpath 22:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC)LeopardLeopardpath 22:48, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Hi Fallowpounce, I might know what you need to talk to me about. Dreampetal? Anyways we can talk about that later. I'm on and I'm on chat! 21:09, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Ok, im sorry, ill change my page. and i didnt mean to put those pics up, i was trying to download them to my facebook and acidentally clicked on the wrong tab. ive been trying 2 firgure out how to take them off. sorry again!DreamPetal1322 00:06, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Thanks hey!! thanks ssooo much for the charart! can i join ur wiki? DreamPetal1322 22:02, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Corny stuff coming up... do i ask for my character here? if i do thennnn... Lawlblaze is a firey ginger tom with yellow eyes and a XD face. can I join?? I'm Moonpelt a silver dappled she cat with a long thick coat Pouncey. I saw what you said on Dreampetals talk page about her user page. There is no rule on pictures being uploaded here other than the one thats says do not upload WWiki chararts on this wiki. So she can keep her user page like it is. 00:48, November 4, 2011 (UTC) RE: Pages Dont you dare accuse me of things I didnt do, Fallowpounce. Look Fallowpounce those pages we (Moon and I deleted) are OUR pages that WE CREATED. We do have a right to delete them. Yeah, yeah you're the deputy! You are the one who completely deleted all the information on Moonstrike's page. http://livinginthewild.wikia.com/index.php?title=MoonstrikeXBreezefeather&action=history So I wouldn't be talking. We were here before you long before. Dappleheart♥ 02:16, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Well thats cute and all but I cant deal with this right now. If you want me to shut up and go away, make sure you users use the recent chararts, not ones that belong another wikia. As deputy that shouldnt be hard. Okay? Thingsh ave been going on and Im in no mood to deal with an angered role-player! Okay? Tell them that and no more stuff happends. Leave me alone. Deal with your own users. With regards, HEH? Heh? I left Cinderstar's charart request. That's all I left. Thanks! Hey!! THanks 4 letting me b addded as a kit. and what are the types of things i can do to get CONTRIBUTIVE edits? and how do i know how many of alll of my edits are contributive? Thanks again!! DreamPetal1322 00:56, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Hi? I see your sig is working! Spotted♥leaf 123Easy as Do, Re, Mi! Category:User Sigs 14:26, November 11, 2011 (UTC)spottedleaf123 Thank you for my welcome. Hi! Are you online and chatting? I am taking over the wikia! :P Idk if I should be excited or not... Fallowpounce....I think your putting Spottedleaf under pressure, this is harrassment, as I recall what Kitsu once told me, and we just put it there, I just put it there, blame ME. I put it there to get the message out, not everybody stalks talk pages. I do. xD Actually, full 'crat and 'op powers can be taken away. 17:49, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Okay. You can do it. And I was not using it as an "excuse." I never even wanted to take your admin rights away. Now I am done, but I don't care if you have last remarks. Cheshire♣and the Mad HatterMost everyone's Mad Here... Category:User Sigs 00:36, January 1, 2012 (UTC)